Sibling Bond
by goji1995
Summary: While Dipper and Mabel are at a party, Mabel finds her brother feeling a little out of it, his insecurities and self doubts coming to the surface. Mabel takes action, and decides to remind her brother how much he means to her.


Sibling Bond

 **Set when the twins are eighteen**

In a suburban Piedmont home, a crowded party was at its height. Many teens happily danced the night away, chatting to their friends and enjoying the music. In the living room, Mabel Pines was in her element, dancing on the spot without rhythm as she engaged one of her friends in conversation, drinking a colourful cocktail. Technically not legal at her age, but nobody here was going to care about that.

"So Mabel, how's the project going?" asked Casey, her rainbow haired friend.

"Oh, it's going super awesome", Mabel chirped, "I'm getting tons of positive feedback from people, and I think I'm really getting the hang of spray painting now".

"Hey, that's good to hear", Casey said. "Sorry for not, you know… checking up on that sooner".

"Nah, it's fine, you've been busy", Mabel said. "But we should definitely hang out more while you're free. Candy and Grenda are coming to visit soon, so we should all hang together".

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea", Casey said, "I like your out of town friends, it'd be nice to get to know them a little better. Speaking of which, are you heading back to Oregon again this summer?"

"Yep", Mabel said cheerfully, "it's the highlight of the year for me n' Dipper".

Bringing up her brother's name suddenly brought a niggling tug at the edge of her mind. Where was Dipper in all this? He had made the decision to come along to the party, but she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Sounds neat", Casey said, interrupting her thoughts. "Might pay you a visit while you're up there, it'd be nice to get out of Cali for a change".

"You totally should", Mabel said, "It'd be awesome to see you up there, I bet you'd love Gravity Falls. Oh, but, sorry Cas, I don't mean to ditch you or anything, but there's… just something I need to check up on".

"Sure thing Mabes", Casey said. "I can see Miley over there, I'll go hang with her for a while".

Mabel nodded and grinned, then took off. She made her way through the mass of dancing teens, scanning the large house for her brother. Before too long, she found him sat at the bottom of the stairs, hunched over and idly toying with an empty glass, an unenthusiastic frown on his face. Mabel's brow furrowed with concern.

"You okay Dipdop?" she said.

Dipper snapped to attention.

"Oh, hey Mabel", he said, putting on an unconvincing smile. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine".

Mabel folded her arms.

"After all these years, you don't really think you can hide that stuff from me, do you?"

Dipper chuckled.

"Yeah, okay, I'm not the most convincing liar", he said, cracking a small but genuine smile.

"Nope, definitely not", Mabel teased. "Now come on, spill", she said.

"I'm okay, really", Dipper said. "Just… go back to your friends Mabel, I'm just taking a little break is all".

"I'm not just gonna leave you in frown town, bro. You wanna step outside for a bit?"

"No", Dipper lied, "I'll be fine, I just need a little time out is all".

Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Alright, come on", she said, grabbing his arm and bodily hoisting him to his feet. She towed him towards the door. At first he resisted, but Mabel's strength was greater than his resistance, so he gave in.

"Mabel, come on, just…"

"Nope", she said, cutting him off.

Opening the door, she led the way outside, and Dipper had to admit, it was an immediate relief. The quiet, the cool night air, the space. Mabel finally let him go as they reached the bench at the front of the patio, and the two of them sat down.

"Better?" Mabel said.

"Better", Dipper said.

For a little while the two of them sat in silence, Dipper slowly unwinding as his body relaxed.

"You really didn't have to leave the party for me", he said, breaking the silence.

Mabel put her hands on her hips and gave him her sternest look.

"I care more about my brother than some stupid party", Mabel said.

"But…"

"I want you to be okay, Dipper", Mabel said. "That matters more than anything. I did wonder before we came if you would feel all weird while we were here".

"It's my own fault, really", Dipper said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"What? How?" Mabel said.

"Well… I knew this was gonna be a little rough. I mean, I can enjoy parties with people I know, but… with strangers, like tonight, it just makes me feel all claustrophobic and anxious".

"Aww, if you knew it'd make you feel that way then why'd you come?" Mabel said. "You really didn't have to Dipper, if you didn't want to".

"Because I want to get out of my comfort zone", Dipper said. "You know I've always been a little socially awkward, and I want to take steps to get past that. I… I just wish I was as good as you are socially".

Mabel placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You don't need that, bro", she said. "So you're a little awkward, so what? You should just be yourself".

"But "myself" is the problem, Mabel", Dipper said. "I don't make friends easily, but I want to. Like I said, I've always been kinda crappy at it, but you're not. How the heck do you do it Mabes?"

Mabel sighed deeply.

"Truth be told?" she said, "I don't know. I mean I know I make friends easily, but not a lot of them are lasting friendships. There's nothing wrong with friendships that don't go on forever, sometimes people are just a part of each other's lives for a shorter amount of time, but still… It means that I only have a small number of close friends, really. And you know what, that's okay. You don't need a whole ton of friends to be a whole ton of happy. And you know what else? It's the same for you".

"Huh?"

"You might not make friends as easily as me, Dip, but the friendships you do make last forever. Think about it, there's Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Ford, even Pacifica. Those are all lifelong friends, and at the end of the day, those are singlehandedly the most important friends of all. So don't kick yourself Dipster, 'cause the friends you make are friends for life, and they all love and cherish you for you. So don't think you have to be Mr. Social, because you shouldn't change for anyone, bro-bro".

Dipper smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Mabel", he said.

"Don't mention it", Mabel said, beaming.

Dipper took a long, deep breath, and lay his head on his sister's shoulder.

"Thanks for taking me outta there", he said. "I wouldn't have done it on my own, I was trying to make myself cope with it".

"Don't do that", Mabel said. "Even if you want to make yourself stay in the party, don't feel like you have to sit on your own. You ever feel like that, just come and find me, or just hang with me from the outset".

"Nah, I don't wanna get in the way of you and your friends", Dipper said, "don't need me there to make things all awkward".

"Don't say that", Mabel chided. "Dipper, I never think you're getting in the way. And if any of my friends ever think that you are, which they won't, but if they did, then they can go suck a lemon. You know why? 'Cause you're my BEST friend. The closest friend I'll ever have, the person who loves and understands me more than anyone in the world".

"Okay, has anyone ever told you that you're really good at this?" Dipper said, laughing.

"You could stand to mention it more", Mabel joked, laughing along with him, "nobody's better at cheering up than Mabel. Nobody."

They sniggered in unison.

"Still", Dipper said, "I just wish I could be more confident with this kind of stuff. I look at you and it seems no problem at all for you, but I'm just the awkward, sweaty one. Sometimes I just wonder, is there something wrong with me?"

"No, Dipper", Mabel said. "There's nothing wrong with you".

"What makes you so sure?" Dipper mumbled.

"Because you're the best person I know", Mabel said. "You're super smart, you're super nice, you're the best brother in the whole world, and you're the bravest person I've ever met. And I've seen Grunkle Stan ride a pterodactyl while punching it in the face".

"I'm not that brave, really", Dipper said modestly, looking away a little.

"Yes you are Dipper", Mabel said. "Look at everything you've done. In every situation, you're always right there to pull out the heroics. Think about everything we've faced. Living wax people, ghosts, zombies, shape shifters, crazy video game characters, and above all else, Bill".

Dipper cringed a little at the mention of the name, but remained silent.

"Through all of that, you always pulled out the heroics and did everything in your power to save the day and protect your family. If there's anyone in this world that deserves the title of hero, it's you, you big dork. And you're the kindest, most caring person I've ever known, you care so much and have such a big heart. I lucked out hard, cause I got me the best brother a girl could ask for. There's nothing wrong with you, not even a little bit, and if anyone ever tries to make you feel like there is, then you just tell them to go screw themselves, cause any person that tries to make you feel that way is inferior to you, Dip. You're fine just the way you are, better than fine, and if you ever stop being my big dorky Dipper, then I don't even know what I'll do with myself, 'cause more than anyone else I've ever known, you make life worth living bro".

Dipper smiled.

"Thanks", he said simply. "Like, a lot. What did I do to deserve a sister as good as you?"

"Probably saved the multiverse three times over in a past life", Mabel joked, grinning broadly as both of them laughed.

"But seriously", Dipper said as they settled down, "nobody's ever been better at getting rid of my self doubt than you, sis".

"Well duh, I'm your twin", Mabel said, "I can practically see inside your head… in a none creepy sort of way".

Dipper snorted.

"Yeah, I suppose that's gotta be it", he said. "But man, Mabel, it must be nice not having to deal with all the insecurity crap that my brain throws at me".

"Well, actually…"

"What?"

"I… truth be told, I do have a few of my own", Mabel said.

"Like what?"

"Like… well… I've always seen how smart you are, and sometimes, I just sort of, kind of feel inadequate compared to you".

"What!?" Dipper said. "Mabel, why would you think that? You know I'd never think of it that way".

"I know you wouldn't, but I just do sometimes", Mabel said. She took a deep sigh before continuing. "You've always done better than me in the smarts department. You've always done really well at school, you understand all the science-y, math-y stuff real easily, and you're always better than me at everything".

"Mabel, just because I do well at that stuff doesn't make me smarter than you", Dipper said.

"But it does, doesn't it? All the academic stuff just doesn't sit well with me, broseph".

"Maybe not, but I'm telling you with one hundred percent confidence that that does NOT make me smarter than you. Your brain just works in a different way to mine. You're a creative genius Mabel, you've always shined with that. Remember who it was that once pulled off a really complex puppet show in the space of a week's work. Your creative skills are beyond incredible. And you come up with ideas and solutions on the spot with ease. Remember, the first time we ever faced off against the supernatural, it was YOU that saved the day, and your quick thinking saved us so many other times. I'm telling you now Mabel, you are NOT less smart than I am, so don't ever think that you are".

Mabel smiled brightly, and wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders.

"You know, you're pretty good at the cheering up stuff too", she said.

"Well, it's because I mean every word of it", Dipper said, grinning. "Don't ever feel like you're less than me sis, because you're not. You're the person that's kept me going throughout our whole lives, the one who's pushed me to be the best person I can be, the one who's brought out the greatest acts of courage I ever committed, and the one who keeps me anchored to the positive side of things. I'm a ball of nerves and anxiety sometimes, and you're the one who helps me through that stuff. It's you who reminds me to be happy and relax, and it's you that reminds me not to take myself too seriously. Without you, I might have gone crazy by now".

They both laughed, Mabel snorting even louder as Dipper crossed his eyes to emphasize the point.

"Thank you thank you thank you", Mabel said, pulling her brother into a quick hug. "You're the best, broski".

"It's no problem", Dipper said. "You mean the world to me Mabel, and I would never want you to be any different than you are, because, just like you said to me, you're fine just the way you are, better than fine. You're the best person I know, and I don't know how I'd ever get by if you weren't there".

Mabel looked fit to burst from happiness.

"Hey, you know what?" she said. "Let's blow this joint".

"Wait, what?" Dipper said.

"Yeah, come on", Mabel said. "Mom and dad are out of town, so we have the house to ourselves. I say we go back home for some quality sibling time. We order Chinese food, kick back and relax, and then I kick your butt at Mega Bash Brothers".

"But… what about the party? And your friends".

"Nah", Mabel said, "party shmarty, and my friends have plenty of people to hang with in there. Right now, I think Chinese food and spending time with my favourite brother in the whole world sounds a lot better".

Dipper paused for a moment, then grinned deviously.

"Five bucks says I'll destroy you at Bash Brothers".

"You're on!" Mabel yelled dramatically.

The two of them laughed.

"Let's go home, bro-bro", Mabel said, smiling sweetly. She extended a hand. Smiling back at her, Dipper extended his own hand to take hold of it, only to be yanked forward and hoisted into the air, where Mabel kept him suspended over her head.

"Mabel, what the heck!" he sputtered in surprise. "Put me down".

"NEVAH!" Mabel cried.

"How in the heck are you still so freakishly strong?" Dipper said, laughing loudly.

"By the power of Alpha Twin", Mabel said, laughing back.

Then, she marched away down the street, holding Dipper up in the air the entire time as she went, both of them cracking up with hysterical laughter as Mabel began her chant of,

"Alpha twin! Alpha twin! Alpha twin!"


End file.
